


Bedroom Hymns

by abbymaie



Series: Songs of Wolves and Bulls [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d talked numerous times about it in the past. Once while stuck at a tedious wedding ceremony, another while drunk and high as kites, a few times after long bouts of sex, and one time during sex as a ploy for dirty talk. But never had they gotten around to actually doing it.</p>
<p>Written for the 'Plead' prompt for the Arya x Gendry monthly prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconstantprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconstantprincess/gifts).



> Many thanks to [ SapphireBlueJiyuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu) for beta-ing the first half of this. This took me two months to write, I just hope you guys like it....oh and I may have taken some liberty with the whole 'plead' prompt.
> 
> Title come from 'Bed Hymns' from Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

** plead **

_ v. _

**1.** make an emotional appeal.

**2.** present and argue for (a position), esp. in court or in another public context.

* * *

 

They’d talked numerous times about it in the past. Once while stuck at a tedious wedding ceremony, another while drunk and high as kites, a few times after long bouts of sex, and one time during sex as a ploy for dirty talk. But never had they gotten around to actually doing it.  
  
“Gendry…”  
  
“Arry, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I swear, you can say no and we won’t.”  
  
Arya bit her lip. _He always lets me do as I please, but never does he push for anything. Hells, I was the one who pushed for him to tie me to the headboard._  
  
Even if it was a mutual endeavor, Arya loved the fact that Gendry didn’t do so without consulting her. _Silly boy, I’d let him fuck me anyway he’d like. But I still appreciate the thought._  
  
“I want to, I do…I just…”  
  
He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her knees. “Babe, if you’re not ready…”  
  
Arya cut him with her finger. “Gendry, I am ready. I want to do this…just….”  
  
“What Arya?”

“Be  _gentle_ , okay?”

“I will,” He rubbed her knees affectionately and tilted up to meet her face. Gendry pressed a kiss to her nose and then her cheek, as if each kiss were a vow, “It’ll be just like the first time, love. I promise.”

* * *

 

And just like the first time, he’d made her forget her nerves and worries as his tongue devoured her wet cunt.  
  
Her hips ground into his mouth and she moaned at his hands all over her. On her thighs, her breasts, her neck, in her cunt…everywhere.  
  
He worked her until his jaw was sore and his hand cramped. By then Arya had already cum once and was on the verge of another climax. Slowly, Gendry removed his fingers and licked them one by one.  
  
Arya was flushed and on fire as her clit throbbed with need. She thought of bringing herself off but she couldn’t deny him his release either. So she waited patiently as he trailed his kisses up her body and to her lips.  
  
He kissed her lips and then her nose before he hovered above her and tucked stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
“Gods, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Stupid.”  
  
Arya wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. It was short and sweet, but there was a certain heat behind it as well. Her legs came up to frame his hips but he pulled away from her then.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Arya shivered at the low growl he made. She complied nonetheless and rested on her hands and knees, her eyes closed as Gendry sat behind her.  
  
“Relax, babe. Just relax.” He soothed as he dipped a single finger inside her wetness.  
  
She moaned again as he moved his finger slowly inside her. He pumped his finger for another moment before removing it again. Arya felt as the mattress dipped besides her and felt his breath on her back.  
  
Gently, Gendry spread apart her arse cheeks and pressed his finger at the base of her bottom. She shivered at the feel of her wetness there but stilled when she felt his mouth on her again.  
  
He’d never licked her there before but _Seven hells_ ….it felt good. So she moaned again and arched her back a little. As his mouth worked her there, she felt his fingers come back to her cunt and coat them in her wetness. And again, he removed his mouth and pressed his wet fingers there. Then she felt his mouth again…  
  
It was a slow dance that went on for quite some time before he managed to finally loosen her just enough to get the tip of his finger inside her arsehole.  
  
Arya groaned and he stilled. Neither moved for a moment until Gendry called out to her.  
  
“Arya?”  
  
“I’m-I’m fine. Don-Don’t stop, _please_.”  
  
He took in the sight of her bent over completely and head thrown back.  
  
“ _Baby, please don’t stop_.”  
  
That got him to start again, slowly wiggling his finger inside her again. He groaned at the feeling of her around his digit. She was tight, tighter than her cunt, and it would feel fucking amazing around his cock.  
  
He kept up his ministrations until Arya started to move her arse into him. It was time and he knew it. As he reached for the condom on the night stand, Arya stopped him.  
  
“No, I want to feel you.”  
  
“I know you do, but this is going to make it easier for me to fuck you. It’s got extra lube to make it more comfortable.”  
  
Arya sat back and turned her head to face him.  
  
“I don’t care. I want to feel you fucking me, not latex.”  
  
He sighed in understanding but put it on anyways. Just as she was about to berate him, he cut her off.  
  
“It’s got lube and it’ll make it easier to do it. I’ll take it off just give me a sec.” He stroked himself as he spoke and pulled Arya closer as well.  
  
She too had been touching herself but didn’t stop until she felt him nudging into her arse. She wasn’t nervous anymore, she was too far aroused but knew that it would take some patience to do it right.  
  
Gendry went as slowly as he could but the second he was in, he groaned loudly. She was warm and so perfectly tight. He only had the tip in so far, but it wouldn’t be long before he was completely sheathed. If he had to do it inch by inch, then so be it. But he would do his damned best to make sure that she came from this too.  
  
It’s not like she’d been idle the entire time either. Not when her hand moved furiously on her clit and her hips pumped back and forth. She was just as wound up as him and begging for release. But this release was to be found together and for that, Gendry pushed in with a little more force.  
  
It was a small game of push and pull. He’d pull back slightly just to push back in again and force a moan from her mouth.  
  
Arya had by then dropped onto her elbows and wailed into her pillow. He felt so damn good behind her and she could feel him as he pulsed within her. Never had he been so rough, and yet so gentle with her. She was used to him being restrained until she begged him to go deeper, faster, harder, which he would then comply to her every request. While she loved shy, bashful Gendry, she also loved rough, kinky Gendry. And right now, that’s what she wanted.  
  
He was slowly, but surely inching his way inside her tight bottom. Never would he have guessed just how responsive she was being to it all. The way her breath caught when he slammed back into her arse or the way she mewled when he squeezed her.  
  
Once he was completely sheathed inside her, he stilled.  
  
“Fucking hells, Arya…..you’re so fucking tight.”  
  
Arya replied with a strangled moaned.  
  
“Gods, faster Gendry….fuck me faster….please.”  
  
It felt like their first time all over again. The tightness of her cunt, the impatient wiggling of her hips, and the way his hands fought to keep her still.  
  
But even then he couldn’t deny how fucking fantastic it felt to have her so tight around his cock. It gave him an even bigger boost to his ego.  
  
Although Arya was no virgin, it still took her some time to accommodate Gendry inside her. Each time they had sex, they had to go slow until she was well adjusted and ready to fuck. It was always a moment that made him selfishly happy.  
  
But the way Arya was moving beneath him at the moment was worth the wait. She was crying out as he moved faster and faster. Her hand rubbed the hard nub of her clit quickly, moaning as Gendry began fucking her harder. He was starting to fuck her like he fucked her cunt; hard, fast, and deep.   
  
It felt strange at first to not be able to feel her wetness surrounding him, but in some way it was even better like that.  
  
His thrusts came harder and harder and Arya kept pushing her hips back into his. The hand at the apex of her thighs still working herself fiercely. But it was the moans and noises she was making that had Gendry pumping into her like a wild bull.  
  
“Gen…..Gennn…..oh gods….G-g-g-Gen…-Dree…..”  
  
His name came out like broken pants but he was too far gone to even care. Not when they were both so close to oblivion. Gendry couldn’t stop staring at the way her arse wiggled when he thrust into her arse hole. Her arse was the most wonderful thing in the world. There were times where he could just cum to the thought of her pert bottom.  
  
“God, you feel _so good_. Cum for me Arry….cum. You feel _so_ fucking tight. Come on, _cum for me_.”  
  
Gendry was egging her on but she didn’t care as she was too close to the edge. She wanted nothing more than to let her release take her but there was something missing, something that held her back.  
  
Without thinking, she reached for his hand and wove it with hers. She let it fall back down to her cunt and placed the other flat on the mattress. As Gendry pounded her in earnest, she let his fingers rub the wet lips of her cunt and do as he pleased with her. Arya shouted when she felt him dip a finger inside, holding it there and fucking her arse hard.  
  
It felt _wrong_ ; it felt _right_ , hells it felt really _good_. And it felt even better when he did it again. This time it was two and he pumped them in and out of her until she arched her back and bucked her hips. She felt it then, the euphoria that only Gendry could bring her.  
  
He had stuffed her to bursting and it felt incredible. With one final plead; he brought her over the edge.  
  
“Cum babe, _cum with me_.”  
  
That did her in and she screamed, her legs thrashing and her back arching as far as it could go. He pounded and pounded until he could no more and stilled, exploding into her pert bottom. He spanked her arse as he came and it wrenched one last moan from her.  
  
Sated and boneless, they collapsed on top of each other. They were a sweaty mess and they loved it.  
  
Gendry removed himself as gently as he could, mindful of how sensitive his love was after sex. She groaned but still smiled at him as she rolled on her back. He leaned down to kiss her and made his way along her body. He stopped at her belly and pressed the softest kiss to the smooth flesh there.  
  
Arya smiled again, blissful and content. She vaguely wondered if this was what Nymeria felt whenever she was mounted. As Gendry came up to kiss her lips, she decided that as long as Gendry promised to kiss her like that again, she’d let him take her like that whenever he pleased.  
  
She fell asleep to his lips on her neck and his voice telling her how much he loved her.


End file.
